


Our Room

by LunarHermit



Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: But Since I Change Some Things Not Everything's A Spoiler, F/F, Fate/EXTELLA - Freeform, Fluff, I love These Two And I Need Them To Be Happy, Missing Scenes, Scenes That Were Changed Because, Spoilers, added scenes, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarHermit/pseuds/LunarHermit
Summary: Scenes between Hakuno and her Saber as they embrace their feelings. Some scenes are added, some follow the game but are changed slightly and expounded upon. Honestly it's mostly pure fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started playing them game (currently playing through Fate/EXTRA and Fate/EXTELLA... yes I know technically I should play them in order but I'm switching back and forth between them... because I want to. Because it gives me double the Hakuno/Saber) and realized that I need this pairing like air in my lungs. They have taken over my life. And I don't even care. So I wrote this in three hours while I was snowed in and thus couldn't get to work. I have more planned out, and so this will probably end up being a bunch of loosely connected oneshots not necessarily in the right order because I'm scatterbrained like that.
> 
> As for this chapter, you may recognize it as Flame Poem C1: My Room After Battle. And you would be right. It is that chapter.. with a little extra.
> 
> Also apologies if the characters are OOC. It could be that I did it on purpose to fit the situation... or that I'm still getting used to the characters.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own a digital copy of both games. That is all.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Saber watched out of the corner of her eye as her Master all but collapsed into the plush chair facing the fire, the brunette’s exhaustion obvious even without the fatigue she could feel wafting through their bond. Still, Saber couldn’t help but see that despite her weariness, Hakuno’s eyes were bright and a small smile smoothed features otherwise pinched in light pain. 

Despite wanting her Master to rest, Saber couldn’t quite stem her overflowing satisfaction at a successful mission, and getting to fight once more with her lovely Praetor. While it wasn’t the first time they had fought together, her Praetor was suffering from memory loss and they had never fought quite so… in sync before. It made her exceedingly curious. “How did you find your first mission, Praetor?”

Hakuno looked up from tracing the opulent designs on the red fabric of the chair she was resting in and met Saber’s inquisitive stare. “How did I…”

Hakuno blinked slowly, her face taking on a thoughtful frown as she attempted to parse through her feelings. It was hard, having a tangled mess of feelings floating around but no concrete memories to attach them to, because even when making new memories those feelings of old were always in the background - shading every thought and influencing every decision she made. 

“I… I felt… _Warm_.” Hakuno mused aloud, trying to sort her own feelings into order. “Yes. I felt safe, and protected, and pleasantly warm.” Chewing on her lip, Hakuno thought back to that intense feeling, the absolute joy that had suffused her at being so close to Saber. “I could feel my pulse racing against your finger, and an answering… something… your heart, maybe? I don’t know exactly, but… It felt nice.”

Allowing her gaze to focus once more on Saber and her now bright smile, Hakuno felt an answering smile slip onto her own lips. Shrugging almost shyly, she murmured, “Being inside the Regalia… It felt like I was holding your hand.” 

Saber couldn’t hold herself back, her joy coloring her words with intensity as she burst out a response. “Like holding hands? Yes, _yes_! That’s just what it felt like to me!” Giggling slightly, she calmed down and fixed her smiling Master with a softer yet no less intense look. 

“But while true, it felt like even more than that.” Saber’s smile softened in remembrance, a hand lifting to press gently over her heart. “It was as if we’d grown closer together than our skin would allow, and our hearts were in perfect harmony.”

Feeling the urge, Hakuno almost hesitantly reached out and brushed her hand against the one dangling at Saber’s side, a sense of profound relief suffusing her when her gesture was accepted. Flushing slightly, Saber nevertheless allowed their hands to entwine and granted her Praetor a reassuring squeeze. 

“It is true that it felt so intimate, so warm and pleasant. If this is the true nature of the Regalia,” Saber paused and made eye contact with Hakuno. Her once exuberant voice was now no louder than a whisper, though Hakuno was close enough to hear each word clearly. “Then it is truly a blessing on us both.”

A comfortable quiet settled upon the room. Hakuno felt no less tired, however the relaxing atmosphere was beginning to affect her. The fire to her front was warm, and the hand still held in hers was even warmer - their embrace unbroken as Saber continued to stand proudly at her side. Loving the feeling of Saber’s hand in hers – soft despite the King’s obvious proficiency with her blade – Hakuno couldn’t help but focus on the only piece of jewellery adorning her fingers.

The Regalia, an object that granted Saber great power and authority. It also allowed Hakuno, weak as she was, to fight at Saber’s side – something she would be forever grateful for. The thought of being a burden to Saber sent an uncomfortable pang through her chest, and Hakuno was struck with wanting to know all she could about the powerful object.

“Saber?” Hakuno broke the silence, voice hiding her troubled thoughts behind her curiosity.

“Hmm?” Saber tilted her head down, gaze breaking from the beauty of the flickering flames to a much more welcoming sight. “What is it, My Praetor?”

Squirming suddenly at the attention despite having invited it herself, Hakuno cleared her throat and fought back the slight blush attempting to stain her cheeks. Wanting to focus on her questions, she resolutely ignored the small voice in the back of her mind reminding her that she _liked_ being the sole focus of Saber’s attention. “What can you tell me about the Regalia?”

“What is it that you want to know?” Saber answered back almost immediately, her head tilted curiously and her green eyes searching.

“W-well,” Hakuno blinked and stammered. “E-Everything, I guess. I mean, material-wise it looks as if it’s made of white gold, though of course it’s really a collection of data…” Hakuno trailed off. “Is it like a keycode? You keep referencing the ‘ _Royal Authority_ ’, but what does that mean exactly?”

“Hmm…” 

Saber hummed, and Hakuno might have thought that she hadn’t heard her question if not for the slight squeeze she’d felt against her hand. It was obvious that Saber had to organize her thoughts, so Hakuno decided to be patient, gaze intense and expectant as she awaited Saber’s explanation.

“Hmm, yes.” Saber voice wavered as she met Hakuno’s expectant gaze and visibly faltered. “Just as I would expect from you, Praetor. Your curiosity and insight fill me with such confidence. Confidence…”

Hakuno’s brow shot up in confusion at the strange reaction, the hesitance at odds with the King’s usual boisterous confidence. Her words were sure despite the slight waver, and yet Hakuno couldn’t help but wonder if what she was seeing was really confidence - or an attempt at bravado.

Saber finally made a sound of annoyance and shifted uncomfortably, though to her credit she came clean instead of bolstering her image with pretty half-truths and conjecture. “Sadly, I know little more of the Regalia than you do.” Saber pursed her lips as though it pained her to be speaking the words, but she continued to admit to what she viewed as her own failing. “I know it’s made of special mystic code from the Moon Cell, densely packed…”

“In terms of file size, it holds more data than the largest territory. It seems all that data pertains to the most recent Holy Grail War.” Frowning, Saber fell silent for a moment before finally letting out a long sigh of defeat. “To be honest, it is difficult for me to quantify its true value. Gifted as I am, this task may call for a specialist.”

As if realizing how her emotions were spiralling downwards, Saber’s voice changed abruptly back to something more resembling her usual proud grandeur. “Still, is it not a beautiful ring? That alone makes it more than precious to me.”

Unsure if her Servant was fishing for compliments, but wanting to give one anyways, Hakuno raised their clasped hands. Turning so that she would be able to see the ring in question, Hakuno brushed a finger gently across the glittering ornament before flashing Saber an earnest yet sincere smile. 

“I wholeheartedly agree. The ring’s white golden sheen perfectly matches your finger. In fact, it’s perfect for you.” Not feeling quite satisfied with her words, Hakuno pressed onwards, heedless of Saber’s slightly stunned expression and slowly flushing cheeks. “Beautiful? Of course. Precious? Unquestionably. It’s like an external representation of your inner self; just wearing it increases your charm tenfold, enough to overcome any opposing force.”

“…Y-You think so?” Saber stuttered out, inordinately pleased at the heartfelt compliments from her Master. Cheeks flaming as she closed her eyes, a smile tugged at her lips as she mumbled under her breath. “No, of course. _Of course_ you do. I thought the same of course, but it warms my heart to know you agree.”

Opening her eyes once more, Saber shot her Master an searching look, her gaze intense. Her words were playful, though Hakuno couldn’t help but hear the underlining passion, especially when she emphasized her claim. “…Mmm, feeling ardent today, aren’t you, _My Praetor_?”

Not wanting to let the conversation sputter out, Hakuno continued to speak her mind, unconcerned with mental filtering of any kind. “I’m just stating the obvious, Saber.”

Heart skipping at the unexpected answer, Saber’s playfulness evaporated as she locked her startled green gaze with Hakuno’s, the sincerity shining within the brown orbs stunning her. “P-Praetor…”

Feeling a thumb brush gently across her knuckles and seeing Hakuno’s honest smile of content, Saber floundered for a moment. “H-Have you no sense of self? I must say, you have never approached me…”

Saber’s breath hitched as Hakuno shifted her fingers slightly until she was rubbing gentle circles against the sensitive skin of her wrist. She continued in a breathless murmur, “…quite…like…this…”

“No?” Hakuno hummed, her head tilting gently to the side as she kept up her ministrations. Saber seemed startled by her words and actions, but did not seem to be offended or unwelcoming of the advances. 

Truthfully, Hakuno was a little surprised herself. Not at her current actions, no, but at the fact that she had apparently never done anything similar before. Despite not having the entire picture in her mind, the emotions that she had been saturated with since awakening to Saber had all but urged her to get as close as she could. It was crystal clear that she held very strong emotions for the other woman, emotions she was almost certain were reciprocated… had she truly never…? “I’m sorry then, that I’ve never told you what I feel so strongly…”

“…Praetor…I…” Saber breathed out as she swayed slightly, unconsciously gravitating closer to the cause of her racing heart. “…I…”

A sudden need struck Hakuno, and for the life of her she couldn’t tell if it originated from herself or the adorably blushing blond clutching her hand like a lifeline. It took less than a second for Hakuno to decide its origin didn’t matter, and another second for her to embrace the feeling. Shifting slightly, Hakuno pulled the unsteady King into her. 

Saber let out a gasped ‘ _Praetor_ ’ as she fell, one hand shooting out to clutch Hakuno’s shoulder as she came to rest sideways in her lap. The chair was certainly big enough for them both, though Saber’s large skirt managed to fill up most of the unoccupied space. Feeling an arm snake around her back only to curl comfortably around her waist, Saber’s startled mind finally cleared enough to take in her position.

Head shooting up, Saber was about to speak only for her voice to falter in the face of Hakuno’s sparkling orbs, inches from her own. Previous train of thought scattered and forgotten once more, Saber was only able to focus on one thing. “Your eyes! I cannot look away from your eyes.”

A pale hand rose unbidden to gently brush the soft skin under one of the captivating orbs before hovering almost uncertainly in the air. Hakuno moved forward under Saber’s focused gaze and nuzzled the hand before giving it a kiss so gentle it was barely felt. Feel it Saber did, however, and Hakuno’s small smile was also felt in response to Saber’s light shudder.

“All of this time…” Saber’s words were light and tinged with a sense of disbelief as she finally reclaimed the ability to speak. The intimacy of the moment carried with it a certain amount of expectation, and Saber’s voice was unable to raise higher than a low murmur. “All of this time, as I have given my all to conquer you, it is _you_ who have conquered _me_.”

Hakuno was entirely unapologetic as she continued to gaze up into slowly softening green orbs. Her own eyes shone with her emotions, and what wasn’t plainly visible resounded strongly through their bond and caused an intensely warm feeling to flutter through their chests. Feeling something alight on the crown of her head and slowly drag downwards in a soothing stroke, Hakuno’s eyes closed of their own accord as she let out a pleasant noise and gently pressed back into the hand.

Saber hadn’t meant to begin petting her Master, her hand having acted of its own accord, though at the brunette’s pleased murmur and obvious enjoyment she couldn’t bring herself to stop. Taking a moment to breathe through the emotionally charged atmosphere, she calmed down slightly as she soothingly caressed her companion’s long brown locks, occasionally pausing to scratch gently against her scalp.

It was a few moments of silence later before Saber managed to breathily continue, her cheeks still a rosy hue yet no longer an alarmingly vibrant red. “Well, now, this is…”

The arm around Saber’s waist tightened slightly before Hakuno slowly opened her eyes. Peering up at Saber though her lashes with half-lidded orbs, Hakuno blinked slowly and hummed in question. Feeling the hand on her head pause, she once more pressed into the appendage, all but demanding that Saber continue.

“…not so undesirable, I must say,” Saber admitted rather easily, influenced by the moment into letting her guard down as she smiled indulgently and continued stroking Hakuno’s hair.

Hakuno sighed in happiness and closed her eyes once more. Shifting slightly, she buried her head in Saber’s neck. Feeling the blond tense slightly in surprise, Hakuno mumbled soothingly and nuzzled the incredibly soft skin.

Getting over her surprise fairly quickly, Saber quietly admitted to herself that she quite enjoyed their current embrace. Threading her hand through the silky brown hair, she cupped the back of Hakuno’s neck and held her close, the tips of her fingers tracing random patterns against warm skin.

They stayed like that for long minutes, long enough for the fire – once large and merrily crackling – to die down to half its previous size. Sighing at the sight, Saber reluctantly pulled herself from the haze they had all too willingly given themselves to. Feeling her Master’s even breathing against her neck, yet knowing the younger girl was still on the cusp of sleep, Saber broke the silence.

“Hmm… Yes… The Regalia may hold even more secrets, yet to be discovered.” Despite her intentions of getting them to move, Saber spoke low and soothingly into Hakuno’s ear. “And tomorrow will be another big day. It is time to rest for the night, My Praetor. Let us retire to the bed.”

Hakuno moaned sleepily in discontent as Saber began to shift, her arms tightening against her pillow in an attempt to stop her from moving. Despite being more than able to break the weak grip without effort, Saber paused. “Praetor?”

“Please just…” Hakuno mumbled into Saber’s neck, her voice thick with sleep. “Just, can we stay like this a little longer? …Please?”

Saber’s eyes softened as she sighed, a light smile settling on her lips as she settled back down. This time, her hand stroked soothingly up and down her Master’s back as the younger girl sleepily nuzzled against her in a show of unconscious contentment.

She knew this wouldn’t be a position conducive to her Master getting the rest she needed, and they would need to move to the bed sooner or later. It wasn’t like they couldn’t continue their embrace within the luxurious sheets she’d made sure adorned their equally as luxurious bed, but…

“If that is what My Praetor desires,” Saber murmured against the shell of Hakuno’s ear. 

They could spare a few more moments, certainly.

For if her Praetor wished it, she would do anything.

**0o0o0o0o0**


End file.
